Promesas
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Resumen: Severus debe cumplir las promesas que hace a harry, desde que es un niño hasta un joven, del cual se enamora con el paso del tiempo. Respuesta al Reto Feliz cumpleaños, Harry 2014 de la Mazmorra del Snarry


Promesas

Resumen: Severus debe cumplir las promesas que hace a harry, desde que es un niño hasta un joven, del cual se enamora con el paso del tiempo.

Respuesta al Reto Feliz cumpleaños, Harry 2014

Advertencias: AU, Contenido hetero (No es shota)

Genero: Romance, Humor

One-shot

fc00 . deviantart fs46 / i / 2009 / 191 / d / 9 / Al want _ is _ O _ O _ by _ Yuki _ Almasy . jpg

(para ver la imagen junte los espacios)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus escuchó como aporreaban la puerta de su habitación, sabía quien era, que es lo que estaba haciendo ahí, pero no abriría, por nada del mundo.

-¡Severus!

Claro, no contaba con que el maldito mocoso se las podía ingeniar para vencer las barreras que tenía contra él…. La perilla de la puerta.

-No puedes llegar a mi habitación y entrar a la fuerza.

-Pero la puerta estaba abierta, Severus –dijo mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Severus apretó el puente de su nariz, esperando tener la suficiente paciencia en el asunto.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

-¡Mami y Papí van a ir a una misión! –dijo levantando las manos al cielo.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí? Supongo que deberías estár preparando tus cosas para el viaje.

Severus por fin se sentía aliviado. Desde que a James Potter le diera por dar clases de vuelo en el Hogwarts y a Lily, su fiel amiga se decidiera a ser la profesora de Historia muggle, es que se fueron a vivir al prestigioso colegio, trayendo a su retoño de seis años con ellos. No es que Severus los odiara ni nada por el estilo, pero Harry Potter había tomado muy a pecho que fuera a su habitación cuando tuviera algún problema y sus padres no estuvieran cerca para ayudarlo, luego de que el niño se perdiera en las mazmorras y Severus lo rescatara.

Debía admitir que era un niño sumamente tierno, pero era demasiado confianzudo para opinión de Severus, que ya desde que lo había ayudado, no paraba de entrar sus terrenos sin su permiso.

-No iré con mis papás… tú prometiste llevarme al parque de atracciones –dijo mirándolo llenar un vial con una poción celeste-, así que me quedaré contigo por todo el fin de semana.

Harry chilló cuando Severus lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó de su oficina , para luego sellar la puerta con su varita. Había dejado caer una poción que era sumamente molesta, pues tenía entre sus efectos secundarios, alergias y erupciones en la piel, por lo que había tenido que actuar rápido y sacar al mocoso de ahí.

-¡No fue mi culpa! –gritó Harry, sin siquiera haber sido acusado por el accidente.

-Lo sé, Potter –gruñó.

-No me digas así, dime Harry… H-a-r-r-y –le deletreó.

-Tienes un nombre feo, por eso no lo digo –respondió hiriente, lanzando hechizos a la puerta de su habitación para poder aislarla en lo que encontraba la manera de disolver los efectos de la poción.

-No es verdad –dijo haciendo pucheros, lo que logró la atención de Severus.

El hombre suspiró cansado y caminando en dirección de las habitaciones de los Potter en el tercer piso. Tratando de no tomar en cuenta las ganas de consolar al mocoso que le dieron cuando lo vio a punto de llorar, pero a estas alturas ya lo conocía, sabía que no se demoraría nada en recuperar la compostura.

-Severus, querido –saludo al profesora McGonagall al verlo cerca de su despacho.

-Profesora –respondió al saludo, esperando pasar de ella, siempre que la encontraba le daba por darle cátedra de como tratar mejor a los alumnos, no que él fuera a tomar en cuanta sus palabras.

-Ademas el pequeño Harry –dijo agachándose a la altura del niño- ¿Cómo estás, pequeño?

-Muy bien, profesora, gracias –dijo sonriendo, la anciana mujer lo quería mucho y se lo demostrabas, así que él retribuía el cariño.

-¿No deberías estár con tus padres, Harry?

-No –dijo sonriendo- . iré con Severus al parque de diversiones.

Severus sintió como cada fibra de su piel se erizaba ante la impertinencia del mocoso que se metía en su vida de semejante manera.

-¡Ya te dije que no te llevaría a ninguna parte!

-Pero… tú lo prometiste –dijo con sus ojitos llorosos.

-Severus, si le prometiste algo así a Harry, deberías cumplirlo –dijo con seriedad, consolando al pequeño que lo miraba de entre los brazos de la mujer mayor.

-Eres un pequeño manipulador –siseó entre dientes.

-¿Cómo puedes decirle algo así, sí eres tú quien no está cumpliendo con su palabra?

Severus se volteó para continuar con su camino a la habitación de los Potter, no iba a seguir aguantando las acusaciones de Minerva, mucho menos con la ayuda de la carita llorosa del menor de sus problemas.

-¡Espérame, Severus! –le gritó Harry corriendo tras de él.

-Llámame profesor, Potter –le exigió, sin parar de caminar.

-Pero no eres mi profesor –dijo confundido.

-Pero soy mayor que tú y me debes respeto.

Severus cortó la conversación y no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Harry, golpeó y esperó a que abrieran.

-¿Severus? –Lily se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar y viendo como su bebé venía con la cabeza gacha- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, hijo? –le preguntó poniéndose a su altura.

-Sólo le dije que quería que me llevara al parque de diversiones… él lo prometió.

-Si hiciste esa promesa debes cumplirla, Snape –dijo James Potter saliendo desde una de las puertas con una maleta en la mano.

-Así que es cierto que se van –dijo el pocionista.

-Debemos cumplir con una misión, nos vamos por dos días –dijo Lily.

-De hecho, mi hijo pensó que sería buena idea que se quedara contigo este fin de semana, además aprovecharía de hacer que cumplieras con lo que le dijiste.

-No hice ninguna promesa –dijo apretando los dientes.

-Sí lo hiciste –dijo Harry tajante-. La semana pasada, cuando me caí de la escoba –le recordó.

Severus tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para saber a que se refería, entonces lo recordó. Harry estaba en su escoba, tratando de elevarse y él caminaba cerca, fue cuando lo vio caer y ponerse a llorar, no sabía en que estaba cuando se acercó a ver como estaba. Harry le dijo que estaba aburrido y que quería ir a un parque de diversiones, luego se largó a llorar. Severus, al ver que el mocoso no se callaba, le había dicho que si se calmaba él lo llevaría. Todo por no escuchar sus berrinches.

-Demonios –dijo en un murmullo.

-Así que lo recordaste –dijo James-, entonces no habrá problemas en que lo cuides este fin de semana y aprovechan de divertirse juntos.

Severus no entendía desde cuando Potter tenía tanta confianza en él como para ir dejar a su cuidado a su más grande tesoro.

Después de eso Severus no pudo decir nada más, tuvo que llevar al mocoso al famoso parque de entretenciones muggle, algo completamente desagradable, mucho más por que los impertinentes esos no le apartaban la mirada de encima, claro que no se podía evitar, si se tomaba en cuenta que Severus estaba con su típica capa negra y llamaba la atención de todos, especialmente a los que les desagradaba ver a una persona tan abrigada con 33° de calor. Lo bueno que en los parques Disney no era raro ver a magos, reales o no, infiltrados entre la gente común y corriente.

-¡Severus, quiero subirme en eso! –le dijo apuntando la montaña rusa más grande que Severus hubiera imaginado.

-No puedes hacerlo, Potter, eres un mocoso diminuto que no alcanza el límite de altura.

Harry hizo berrinche, tantos que Severus tuvo que arrastrarlo a una tienda de regalos para que eligiera algo que lo consolara de no poder subir a todos los juegos que el niño quería.

-Elige algo rápido, Potter, no tenemos todo el día.

-Sí lo tenemos, podríamos quedarnos aquí hasta mañana.

-Ni lo sueñes –dijo esperando a que el niño eligiera.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó mirando un aparato redondo de color violeta chillón.

-Ese es un reproductor de música, pequeño –dijo la muchacha que atendía la tienda y miraba con cariño a Harry.

-Ven un segundo, Potter –dijo al ver como los ojos del menor brillaban y se ponía a pedir el dichoso aparato.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres comprarlo?- le preguntó inocente.

-No es eso –le dijo llevándolo a un lado -¿Tienes conciencia que el mundo mágico esto no funciona?

-Pero yo lo quiero –dijo bajando la cabeza.

Severus podía notar que esta vez no se estaba siendo victima de chantaje emocional ni nada por el estilo, por que el niño no chillaba como solía hacerlo, esta vez parecía casi resignado.

-No podrías utilizarlo nunca, a no ser que vinieras al mundo muggle.

-Bien –dijo hipando un poco- ¿Podemos ir por un helado?

-No quieres llevarte un peluche o algo por el estilo.

-No, no importa –dijo tomándolo de la mano para sacarlo de la tienda de regalos.

Severus vio que Harry estaba triste y lo entendía, desde que Harry fuera consciente de sí mismo, que había vivido rodeado de magia. Sus padres eran poderosos, jóvenes y llenos de proyectos, lo que acarreaba que lo arrastraran con ellos desde muy temprana edad. No había tenido oportunidad de disfrutar de la mitad de su herencia sangrienta, pues era mestizo, tenía mucha sangre muggle en su pequeño cuerpo.

Severus lo llevó por un helado, para que pudiera reponerse de su perdida material.

-¿De qué quieres tu helado? –le preguntó al llegar a heladería.

-Quiero de chocolate con crema y fresas –dijo feliz.

-Bien, pero espérame aquí, Potter, no te muevas ni te vayas con nadie.

Harry se quedó sentado esperando su helado, lo estaba pasando muy bien en el parque, estaba tan emocionado, viendo cosas que nunca había podido ver, subirse a muchos juegos, pese a que Severus lo sobreprotegiera. Era pequeño, pero entendía que en el fondo Severus lo quería.

-Toma, Potter –le dijo llamando al niño que no paraba de ver las vueltas de las montañas rusas.

Harry tomó el barquillo, pero casi lo deja caer cuando Severus le acercó el otro paquete.

-¡Me lo compraste, Severus! –gritó emocionado viendo el reproductor de música purpura.

-Pero no podrás usarlo muy seguido, ya que en casa no funciona –dijo como si nada, ignorando los ojitos brillantes del niño que trataba de abrir el envoltorio de plástico, pero pese a todo lo ayudó, le enseñó a poner los audífonos y como sintonizar la música que ya venía, toda de Disney, ademas de las señales radiales que alcanzaba a captar-. Quizá, sólo si tengo algo de animo, te puedo traer al mundo muggle alguna vez y lo podrás usar.

Harry estaba emocionado, sentado en las piernas de Severus comiendo su helado y escuchando música.

-Gracias, Severus –dijo apoyándose en el pecho del profesor, que aunque no lo fuera admitir, se sentía bien consigo mismo.

Doce años después.

-¡Severus!

El profesor ya no arrugaba el ceño ni se lamentaba escuchar la chillona voz de Harry.

-Profesor Snape, Potter, recuerda que soy tu profesor.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no te molestes –dijo tomando asiento frente a él, al otro lado del escritorio.

Severus levantó la mirada para ver que es lo que quería el muchacho, pero luego siguió corrigiendo exámenes, como había estado haciendo desde hace un rato.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó marcando con tinta roja la calificación de un Gryffindor idiota que no pasó el examen.

-Bien… mañana es mi cumpleaños…

-Lo tengo claro, Potter, te has encargado de que todos en Hogwarts lo sepan –dijo con fastidio, dejando el examen al lado y poniendo su pluma sobre la superficie, para luego poner atención a su alumno, aunque aun faltaran un par de días para que empezara su ultimo año en el colegio-. Si mal no recuerdo, hasta se hará una cena en tu honor esta noche.

-Pero yo quiero un regalo de tu parte.

-Lo tendrás, sino quien sabe que me hará tu madre si no te tuviera algo.

-Pero yo quiero otra cosa, algo que tú prometiste.

Severus sintió un deja vu y quiso salir corriendo, pero era un hombre, alguien que cumplía sus promesas.

-¿Y que se supone que prometí ahora? Por que últimamente he cumplido una infinidad de promesas que no recuerdo haber hecho.

-¿A mí? –preguntó inocente, apuntándose a sí mismo.

-A ti, Potter –dijo caminando alrededor de la mesa para pararse al lado del chico que sonreía divertido-. Me hiciste acompañarte a comprar el regalo de tu padre, por que supuestamente te lo había prometido.

-Estoy seguro que lo hiciste, en algún momento.

-¿Y el regalo para Lily?

-No me vas a decir que te molesto acompañarme a eso, de hecho, aprovechaste de comprar uno tú.

-A Dumbledore no tenías que regalarle nada y me hiciste pasar tres malditos días en el mundo muggle para ayudarte, por que tus padres supuestamente no tenían tiempo.

-Tú sí tenías tiempo, te ibas a ir a tu casa para las vacaciones.

-Por que son vacaciones, Potter, no sé si entiendes el concepto.

-No, no lo sé, si no lo notaste, paso todo el año aquí, así que no es gran diferencia para mí.

-¡Entonces es bueno! –dijo alegre poniéndose de pie- ¡Prometiste llevarme a Disney nuevamente.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de la edad que tienes?! –le dijo masajeando su frente, sintiendo como poco a poco empezaba a ganarse una jaqueca.

-Por eso prometiste llevarme para utilizar mi reproductor de musica nuevamente.

-¿Reproductor? –Severus no podía asociar el nombre a nada que recordara.

Harry sacó de su bolsillo el dichoso aparato que muchos años atrás Severus le regalara en el parque de atracciones.

Severus no podía creer que Harry aun lo conservara. Creía que siendo el niño descuidado que era, lo hubiera perdido hace muchisimo tiempo.

-Lo guarde por muchos años, esperando que me llevaras, que pudiéramos revivir ese día -dijo mirando sus manos, el aparato que Severus le regaló cuando tenía seis años.

-Tus padres pudieron llevarte, de hecho, sé que lo hicieron muchas veces…

-Pero nunca llevé el reproductor, soñaba que fueras tú quien me llevara.

Severus cada vez se veía más imposibilitado ante las palabras de Harry, que si bien era mucho más joven que él, le enamoró hace mucho.

Fue Harry quien dio el primer paso, sí, por que Severus no se atrevió nunca a dar un paso adelante, mucho menos teniendo a los padres del chico como compañeros y viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Pese a todo el menor se las ingenió para que Severus le diera su primer beso, no del modo que hubiera querido, por que no fue ni romántico ni mucho menos.

Harry se hizo el borracho tomando un sorbo de wisky, fingiendo haber tomado mucho más, Severus, tratando de ayudarlo, lo había dejado descansar en su despacho personal y fue cuando Harry le dijo que le gustaba, que estaba enamorado de él y que sabía que Severus sentía lo mismo.

Severus no había podido hacer nada ante el desborde de honestidad de Harry, por lo que recibió el beso que le era regalado, disfrutando de lo que sentía.

-Harry, no creo que sea bueno…

-No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, Severus –dijo divertido-, pero quiero ir contigo, valoro ese lugar como nuestro lugar.

-Y por lo mismo no es bueno que le des ese significado –dijo mirándolo a los ojos, tomando valor desde el fondo de su alma.

-Te amo –dijo sonriendo tranquilo, dejando a Severus sin barreras.

¿Cómo podía negar algo a ese niño? Sabía que era caprichoso, pero tambien era bueno, valiente, adorable, gentil, amable, simpático y un sinfín de sinónimos que podían catalogar a Harry de la mejor manera

¿Cómo podía entonces escucharle decir "te amo" y no responder con sus sentimientos, que a estas alturas estaban a flor de piel.

-Te llevaré –le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Harry caminó a la salida, era un avance y lo aprovecharía.

-Gracias, Severus –dijo llegando a su lado e impulsándose para dejar un beso en la mejilla del profesor antes de irse.

Severus no podía creer que nuevamente cayera en los juegos mentales de Harry, por que estaba seguro que todo esto formaba parte de los planes de su alumno para hacerlo caer, pero era fuerte, no iba a ceder a los deseos de un hormonal y adorable jovencito que tenía vuelto su mundo de cabeza desde que lo conociera.

Harry se levantó temprano, era el día de su cita con Severus y no podía perder ni un minuto.

-¿Ya te vas, hijo? –le preguntó Lily, al verlo en la sala de sus habitaciones.

-Sí, iré por Severus para que nos vayamos enseguida.

-¿Conseguiste que Snape te lleve? –le preguntó James, divertido del poder que tiene su hijo sobre el profesor de pociones.

-Sí –dijo tomando sus cosas en un pequeño bolso.

-Ey, ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Mis cosas, papá –dijo mirandolo, mientras cerraba el bolso- ¿No pensaras que iba a ir con Severus al extranjero y volvería hoy, verdad?

-Oh, es cierto –dijo irónico-, pretendes conquistar al idiota ese.

-Basta, James –le dijo su mujer-. Hijo, no quiero que presiones a Severus.

-No lo presiono, mami –dijo casi, casi inocente-, pero amo a Severus y sé que él tambien. Además a ustedes no les molesta.

-¡Claro que me molesta! –gritó James, quien se calló enseguida al ver la mirada de Harry y Lily quemándolo.

-No, hijo, no nos molesta –confirmó la mujer-, sólo… sólo no presiones demasiado.

-Está bien, mamá.

Harry salió antes de perder más tiempo, no quería que Severus pensara que había olvidado su cita.

Lily en cambio se giró para hablarle a su esposo, el cual ya tenía las manos arriba.

-Cuidadito, James Potter, ten mucho cuidado con tus comentarios si no quieres dormir en el sillon por lo que queda del año de Harry en Hogwarts.

-Bien –dijo derrotado-, pero si veo que Snape le hace un solo rasguño a mi hijo…

-Créeme –le dijo tomando sus cosas para ir al baño-, le va a hacer más que un misero rasguño.

James se estremeció, tratando de no imaginar la escena escabrosa en su mente.

Severus ya estaba cansado de suspirar, se pasó toda la noche buscando pretextos para darle a Harry para que no fueran al famoso parque, pero cada una era más absurda que la otra.

Claro, no era como si tuviera miedo a decirle que no a sus intentos de avance.

-¡Severus!

Y ahí estaba otra vez, irrumpiendo en sus habitaciones como su fuera dueño y señor. No que a Severus le molestara.. aunque debería de molestarle de todos modos.

-¿No puedes dejar esa manía tuya de lado, Potter? –dijo saliendo del cuarto, para llegar a la sala donde estaba Harry.

-¿No irás vestido así, verdad? –le dijo mirándolo con su túnica negra de costumbre.

-No veo por que no.

-Severus, por favor –dijo llegando a su lado-, ¿Por qué no te pones algo de otro color… o algo muggle?

-¿Y terminar vestido como tú? No gracias, Potter –dijo caminando a la chimenea.

-No harás eso por mi, verdad –dijo con tono apagado, logrando que Severus se volteara.

-Oh, vamos –dijo tomándolo del codo-, ya no tienes seis años, Potter, ya no me convence tu falsa inocencia.

Harry sonrió de lado y caminó un par de pasos para cortar el camino de Severus.

-Sí, ya no so tan inocente como en ese entonces –dijo colgándose de su cuello, logrando que Severus se tensara-. Si ya no soy un niño, ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más de adultos?

Severus elevó na ceja, no creyendo que Harry estuviera mostrando esa apariencia tan sensual- Severus, no me desprecies –dijo empinándose y tocando con sus labios los del profesor.

El mayor no podía hacer nada, no teniendo esa apetitosa boca recorriendo la suya, como si se tratase de un fino chocolate, pues Harry no era el típico besador apasionado, sino uno tierno, de esos besos que te quiebran el alma, que te envuelven en una suave nube de calidez que te transporta.

-Te amo tanto –le dijo Hary luego de cortar con el beso.

Severus tuvo entonces la maravillosa visión de Harry sonriendo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y esa mirada enamorada que siempre le dedicaba. Fue entonces cuando decidió besarle él, abrazándolo por la cintura y estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

Lo admitía, hace mucho se había enamorado de Harry, pero la edad era un gran inconveniente para Severus, algo que claramente no era un problema para Harry que disfrutaba de la compañía del profesor y las miradas furtivas que le enviaba de vez en cuando y de las cuales había sido testigo, aunque el pocionista tratara de disimularlas.

Severus se dijo que debían parar, pese a que su cuerpo le dictaba lo contrario, no podía dejarse llevar de tal manera.

Harry no entendió por que el delicioso contacto se rompió, pero Severus se hizo a un lado para poder transfigurar sus ropas en una más acorde con su salida, un pantalón de vestir negro, pero una camisa de color blanca con una polera negra bajo está.

-Te vez genial –alabó Harry, luego de salir del aturdimiento inicial en que había caído al ver a su pareja con ropas muggle.

-No te acostumbres, mocoso –dijo caminando a la chimenea.

-Creí que te gustaría quedarte aquí… juntos.

-No abuces, Potter –dijo parando pero luego volteó para estirar una mano llamándolo.

Severus tomó un paquete que tenía en la repisa de chimenea y se lo entregó a Harry, quien abrió el paquete con entusiasmo, encontrando unos audífonos que hacían juego con el aparato que le regaló hace mucho.

Estaba emocionado, pero el asunto aun rondaba en su cabeza.

-Severus yo…

-Luego hablaremos de eso, Harry –le llamó por su nombre logrando que una sonrisa feliz se instalara en el rostro del menor.

-¿Me lo juras? –le preguntó tomando su mano.

Las llamas verdes de la red flu los envolvieron, mientras se escuchaba el ultimo murmullo de Severus al oído de Harry.

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Fin


End file.
